


Lories Week 2015

by Nicky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, BONUS: ink, Blood and Injury, Compromise, Day 1, Day 3: Protect, Day 4: Date, Day 5: Stubborn, Dormir, F/M, Fluff, Lories Week 2015, Napping, Self-Hatred, Siesta, Snuggling, Spanish Writing, Suicidal Thoughts, hints of sex, nap, purr, sex to forget miserable life, slight angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky/pseuds/Nicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mis entradas a la primera Lories Week. Demostremos todos juntos nuestro amor a esta fluffy pareja!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1: "Fluff"
> 
> Fluff= tierno, esponjoso
> 
> Por favor, disfruten del fic.

Aries echó una mirada nerviosa al reloj de pared que colgaba sobre su chimenea. Él estaría aquí de un momento para otro, se dijo a sí misma con emoción apilándose en su estómago. Se obligó a tranquilizarse con un profundo suspiro antes de volver a centrar la atención en su regazo y seguir tejiendo.

Tejer había formado parte de las actividades favoritas de Aries desde que el carnero no era más que una borreguita sin cuernos. Encontraba paz en el ir y venir de las agujas: el traquetear incesante la tranquilizaba, como un bebé que se queda dormido arrullado en los brazos de su madre. Recordaba perfectamente aquella mañana en la que su madre había declarado que ya era hora de enseñarle “cómo utilizar la pelambra para algo más útil que parar golpes”. Ese día aprendió el arte sagrado de hilar su propia lana, manipular las agujas y transformar su dedicación y su alma en un bien material. Desde ese día no había podía soltar las agujas, y tejía cada vez que encontraba un rato libre entre quehaceres.

Le fascinaba observar cómo algo tan simple como un hilo de lana podía cobrar vida tomando formas complejas y convertirse en algo tan grande como un suéter o tan pequeño y delicado como un monedero. Adoraba el acto en sí mismo, el sentarse en su mecedora favorita al final de la tarde, con una taza de chocolate humeante al costado y las bolas de estambre girando a sus pies. Mecerse suavemente al son de las agujas, para ponerse a crear en su manera única y particular.

Sobre todo, adoraba el resultado final, como cada creación era única e irrepetible, que cada una tuviera un pequeño nudo en el lugar en que el hilo se le había acabado o que los puntos estuvieran un poco tirantes allí donde había tejido demasiado ajustado. Y sin embargo todas tenían algo en común, todas habían nacido de la misma materia prima, la misma lana que ella había creado, trenzado y teñido, la lana que venía de su propio cuerpo. En cada prenda quedaba impresa su marca y, tal vez fuera una esperanza tonta pero, ella tenía la ilusión de que aquel que usara su lana sentiría el pequeño pedazo de su alma que dejaba en cada detalle. Inconscientemente su mano fue a posarse al paquete que esperaba en la mesita ratona a su costado. Sí, tal vez, solo tal vez, él también lo sentiría.

 

 

Un desfile de colinas que se convertían en mesetas y mesetas que se convertían en sierras se presentaba ante Loke. Ya había visitado el Reino del Carnero antes, pero eso no evitaba que en cada nueva ocasión los macizos de tierra sorprendieran al León que tan acostumbrado a su Reino de Sabanas estaba. Alguien podría argumentar que vivir en el mundo humano por tres años debería haberlo acostumbrado a todo tipo de terreno. Sin embargo las cumbres humanas no podían empezar ni a competir con las del mundo celestial. No solo la diferencia de tamaño dejaba mucho que desear en las montañas terrenales, sino que las colinas celestiales despedían brillo de estrellas como una lluvia invertida. Como resultado, los montes arianos brillaban con cientos de puntos luminosos naciendo de la tierra que viajaban al cielo y se unían al resto de las estrellas que brillaban en la noche eterna del Mundo Celestial, y lograban un paisaje que quitaba el aliento.

El lugar al que se dirigía era una cabaña medio hundida en la tierra, con puertas redondas y cubierta de pasto fresco y verde, que se encontraba en el corazón mismo de ese mar de cerros. El hogar de Aries siempre le había parecido pintoresco cuando menos. Algo parecido a lo que los humanos imaginarían como un valle encantado de épocas medievales, lleno de seres mitológicos de pies y orejas grandes. Una risa baja escapó de entre sus labios al pensar que lo que le esperaba en esa casita de cuento era algo mucho más agradable que un enano de pies grandes.

La cita había sido idea de ella, sorpresivamente. Normalmente él era quien solía guiar las relaciones en las que se encontraba, pero Aries siempre hallaba la manera de dejarlo sin palabras, de pasar a través de la fachada de Don Juan que ponía ante todas las mujeres para sorprenderlo y dejarlo sin palabras. No que le importara.

Sonrió ante la redondeada puertita de madera que se presentaba ante él. Solo esa pequeña Carnero podría vivir en un lugar tan tierno como este. Se aseguró de que su corbata estuviera bien acomodada y su melena en todo su esplendor antes de tocar la puerta tres veces. Sus felinos oídos captaron un squeak proviniendo del interior. Él sonrió confiado. ¿Nerviosa, eh? El sonido se desvaneció de inmediato y al instante le llegó la melodía de una tímida voz.

-¡Pasa, está abierto!

Loke agarró el picaporte con seguridad. Por un momento pensó en ponerse la máscara de seductor que tan acostumbrado estaba a usar. Pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. Aries no era una mujer cualquiera, nunca lo había sido, y tratarla como a una más de su harem sería la más grande falta de respeto hacia ella. Aries se merecía al mejor hombre que él pudiera ser, no un playboy empedernido. Así que con un suspiro decidido acomodó sus anteojos y abrió la puerta.

-Paso-dijo alto para no asustarla.

-Aquí estoy-informó la voz de Aries viniendo de lo que él supuso era la sala de estar. Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y los aromas del hogar invadieron su nariz.

En el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la casa se congeló como si un rayo lo hubiera partido al medio, clavándolo en el lugar, y supo que las cosas iban a salir muy mal. A la mierda con ser un caballero, a la mierda con ser un playboy, a la mierda con ser la mejor versión de sí mismo: todo iba a salir tan, pero _tan_ mal. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y clavó las uñas en la madera para tratar de tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo varias veces cuidándose de no hiperventilar.

-¿Leo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz provenía del mismo lugar que ese atrayente y pecaminoso olor. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar la garganta para que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-Sí… ah… iré en un segundo.

Mierda. Había tartamudeado. Se reprimió mentalmente. Esa no era la forma de comportarse del León. Se obligó a calmarse y respirar regularmente. La piel se le había puesto de gallina sin darse cuenta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a ir a la sala, iba a comportarse con normalidad, ser un caballero y llevarla al lugar más hermoso que pidiera encontrar en el Mundo Celestial. Bajo ningún motivo iba a arruinar su primera cita con Aries. Ni siquiera _eso_ iba a poder arruinarlo.

Con movimientos controlados se despegó de la pared, volvió a acomodar su saco y su corbata y se pasó una mano por la melena para asegurarse de que estuviera bien peinada. Luego se dirigió al lugar de donde había escuchado sonar la voz de Aries.

Dobló una esquina, pasó bajo un arco divisor de estancias, y se encontró con la escena más tierna y más desesperante que había visto en un largo tiempo. Aries estaba sentada en una amplia mecedora, usando su regular vestido blanco y con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro. En su regazo descansaba lo que parecía un saco a medio hacer, colgado de dos robustas agujar de tejer. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hilo que salía de esas agujas y viajaba hacia abajo hasta culminar en tres grandes bolas de lana.

Tres bolas de lana.

Loke sintió su garganta resecarse.

-Hola, Leo-lo saludó Aries con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas-Llegaste antes-señaló, apuntando al reloj de pared que marcaba que aún faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro.

El León tragó saliva y forzó sus ojos a separarse de las tentadoras bolas de perdición. En vez de eso, se concentró en el delicado rostro que tenía en frente.

-Sí-luchó por mantener la compostura-no podía esperar para verte.

 _“¿Qué no podías esperar para verla? ¡¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir?!”_ Loke sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca. El seductor no se encontraba en su zona de confort. Cada palabra había sonado estrujada de sus entrañas y a cada segundo que pasaba los ojos se le iban a las bolas de estambre. Sin embargo, pareció causar un buen efecto en Aries cuando un suave rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

-Bueno… yo esperaba tener un rato más-dijo ella mirando hacia abajo-¿Te importa esperarme unos minutos? Solo quiero terminar de tejer esta línea. Si la dejo a medio hacer podría perder algún punto y entonces arruinaría el trabajo…

-No hay problema, Aries-dijo Loke con el tono más caballeroso que pudo invocar-te espero tranquilo.

-Lo siento-dijo ella encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Aries, no tienes que disculparte-dijo él con una sonrisa cálida.

-Es una mala costumbre, lo siento-repitió.

Loke consideró reiterarle que no hacía falta disculparse pero supuso que no servía de nada. Las disculpas venían con el paquete esponjoso que era Aries. Además, el olor de la lana estaba empezando a enloquecerlo, así que buscó algo para hacer.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó señalando el amplio sillón de dos plazas al costado de la mecedora.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡¿Dónde están mis modales?! ¡Lo siento!-la cabeza de Aries parecía estar tan enredada como los hilos en sus manos, y Loke no pudo hacer más que reír ante tan tierno embrollo.

Se sentó sobre el sillón con los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo y una pierna cruzada por el tobillo sobre la otra, en una clásica postura varonil. La observó trabajar, su cara de concentración y la forma en la que sus labios se crispaban en una simpática mueca de atención. Trató, por todos los medios posibles, de ignorar las irresistibles bolas de lana que danzaban a los pies de la pelirrosa. En vez de eso, clavó la vista en sus habilidosas manos que movían las agujas con velocidad y destreza, tan rápido que se desdibujaban. Guau, una de las bolas rebotó contra otra. Se veían muy divertidas. ¿Qué? No, _no_. Su rostro. Tenía que concentrarse en su rostro, en sus manos… el olor del hilo trenzado invadía su nariz, de repente se imaginó hundiendo la cara en esas acogedoras bolas de estambre.

Loke parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perder la batalla. Percibió que había estado moviendo el pie de una manera tensamente nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y exhaló controladamente por la boca. _“Diablos,”_ pensó _“piensa en la cita con Aries, piensa en sexo, piensa en sexo con Aries, ¡piensa en cualquier otra cosa, por el amor de las Constelaciones!”_. Aun así, entreabrió un ojo para ver cuánto le faltaba al Carnero para terminar, y entonces vio cómo en un particular movimiento tiraba un poco más del hilo, tirando a su vez de la bola de lana a la que estaba conectada y haciendo que esta gire lentamente, gire, gire y gire la desgraciada, hasta ir a chocar inocentemente contra su pie.

Tragó saliva. Y en ese momento supo que la batalla estaba perdida.

 

Aries, por su parte, se sentía demasiado consciente de su cara. Sabía que Leo la estaba mirando y eso la enervaba. Vigilaba cuidadosamente cada expresión que sus músculos faciales hacían, no vaya a ser cosa que sacara la lengua o crispara las cejas demasiado por la concentración. Por todas las Estrellas, solo quería terminar con esa línea de puntos para poder salir de su casa y dejar de sentir los ojos del León perforándole el rostro. Apuró el tejido para terminar más rápido, pero cuando quiso traer el hilo hacia las agujas para terminar los últimos puntos sintió que algo tiraba de la lana. Ella tiró con más firmeza, ya que la lana probablemente se había quedado atorada contra la silla, pero se encontró con que algo tiraba con más fuerza desde el otro lado.

Hizo el tejido a un lado y bajo la vista para desenredar cualquier nudo que estuviera interrumpiendo su trabajo, pero lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta, pues era algo que no habría creído atestiguar ni en un millón de años.

Leo, el orgulloso y arrogante Leo, se encontraba echado de panza hacia arriba en el piso, completamente enredado en lana y jugueteando con la fascinación de un niño con las tres bolas de estambre al mismo tiempo. La lana estaba por todos lados, enredada entre sus dedos, su cabello, por todo su torso y sus piernas. Sus anteojos habían quedado olvidados en el piso, y mordía un tramo del hilo que parecía particularmente más interesante que los demás. Se dio vuelta de golpe, repentinamente preocupado con lo que había pasado con el resto de la lana y se puso a hacer girar las bolas por el piso, rebotándolas de una mano a la otra.

Por unos cuantos segundos, en los que el felino no hizo más que enredarse más entre los hilos, Aries sinceramente no supo que hacer. Realmente no terminaba de procesar lo que su vista le estaba mostrando. Le parecía mentira, como una fantasía disparatada que su cerebro hubiera creado en su sueño más alocado, y tuvo que restregarse los ojos varias veces para confirmar que no era una simple ilusión óptica. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que sus ojos no la engañaban y que lo que tenía en frente efectivamente estaba pasando, cerró la boca (que por algún motivo había quedado abierta), y decidió que no iba a dejar que ese gato súper crecido le arruinara la lana que tanto trabajo le había costado hilar.

-¡Leo! ¡Gato malo! ¡Suelta…!-gruñó, dejando las agujas a un lado y tirando de la lana.

El gato no hizo más que ignorarla y seguir jugando felizmente en el enredo. Aries se puso colorada del enojo ante tal reacción, frunció los labios y el ceño con determinación y tiró con ambas manos. Cuando Leo percibió que alguien trataba de privarlo de su tesoro lanudo volteó el rostro hacia su atacante y siseó. Aries abrió la boca con un jadeo de indignación y sorpresa, y el enojo de la chica no hizo más que aumentar.

-¡Gato malo! ¡Cómo sigas así voy a traer un rociador y llenarte de agua!-dijo poniéndose derecha en la mecedora y apuntándolo con un dedo, conjurando toda la autoridad y presencia del signo del Carnero.

Ante tal advertencia, el felino encaró a su atacante con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y la espalda encorvada, aún en cuatro patas, en una postura lista para saltar al ataque. Maulló amenazante. Aries no se dejó intimidar.

-Suel… ta… e… so… Gato malo, ¡gato malo!-gritó cerrando los ojos y tirando. Leo clavó las garras en el suelo negándose a moverse al tiempo que un pequeño gruñido reverberaba en su pecho. Cuando Aries vio que había asumido esa postura terca levantó una ceja, se resopló el flequillo fuera de los ojos, enredó la lana en su muñeca y tiró con toda la fuerza que tenía. ¿Él quería ser terco? Pues bien, ella iba a mostrarle que no había signo zodiacal más terco que el Carnero.

Fue un microsegundo en que el León aflojó levemente su agarre al piso para cambiar su postura. Ese microsegundo bastó para que sintiera la fuerza del tirón de Aries desestabilizándolo y atrayéndolo rápidamente hacia delante. En un intento por mantener el equilibrio, sus reflejos gatunos lo guiaron a seguir el impulso de ese tirón hacia el frente.

Aries se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando sintió que el León aflojaba y se le venía encima, y antes de que se diera cuenta había trepado la mecedora con una rodilla a cada lado de ella, le había apoyado las manos sobre sus hombros y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros.

Aries sintió sus mejillas calentarse y supo que debía estar roja como una frutilla desde el cuello hasta la coronilla. El repentino cambio de situación la había descolocado. Leo estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cosquilleándole la nariz y ver cada mota de la infinita gama de verdes que coloreaban sus ojos. Sin sus anteojos su mirada era cien veces más penetrante que antes, y con los instintos felinos a flor de piel, tenían un brillo terriblemente depredador. La pequeña Aries olvidó el valor que había exhibido unos segundos antes, y de repente se sintió como un indefenso cordero atrapado bajo el hechizo del rey de la selva.

Justo en ese momento Loke despertó de su trance. Aries yacía encogida debajo suyo con las manos retraídas hacia el pecho y los ojos abiertos como platos. No supo por qué, pero la visión le recordó a un cervatillo que se queda petrificado en el medio del camino, encandilado por los faros de un lácrima de cuatro ruedas. Dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y del papelón que acababa de pasar, el orgulloso León no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran también. La proximidad lo consumía, y supo que tenía que alejarse antes de que hiciera algo apresurado.

Parpadeó un par de veces más para terminar de disipar su estupor antes de separarse unos centímetros.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Aries, no sé qué me pasó… Bueno, en realidad sí sé, las bolas de estambre son una debilidad para los espíritus felinos como yo-balbuceó mientras se alejaba-De cualquier manera, no tengo excus…-se interrumpió cuando una de las manos de Aries se despegó de su centro y fue a posarse delicadamente sobre su mandíbula. Loke se quedó totalmente inmóvil en el lugar. La miró con curiosidad.

¿Así que las bolas de lana eran una debilidad para Leo, eh? La parte más curiosa de la pelirrosa se preguntó si…

Dejó su mano viajar un poco más abajo hasta llegar a la curva del cuello sobre el pulso, donde sus dedos se curvaron y comenzó a rascar suavemente la piel. El efecto que tuvo sobre Leo fue instantáneo: cerró los ojos y se apoyó más sobre la mano para sentir mejor las caricias. La muchacha rascó con un poco más de fuerza con un objetivo claro en mente, que se cumplió cuando escuchó un sonido acompasado y profundo surgir del pecho del León. Parece que incluso el más orgulloso de los felinos ronroneaba.

-Leo, no tienes que disculparte-dijo en un arrebato de atrevimiento, repitiendo lo que él le había dicho un rato antes.

Loke agrandó los ojos con sorpresa al tiempo en que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Ella llevó su mano a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja y dejó que la otra se paseara por la melena anaranjada. El León no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para restregarla contra sus mimosas manos en un gesto más propio de un gato doméstico que del salvaje felino mayor. El ronroneo había subido del pecho a su garganta, imposible de contener. Una vez más, el rey del zodiaco descubría que no podía controlar sus instintos primarios. Nunca podía cuando se trataba de esta mujer, esta única e irrepetible mujer que conseguía conquistar al conquistador como ninguna otra había podido.

Ella lo observó abrir los ojos y trabaron sus miradas en un concurso que el competitivo Carnero se negó a perder, incluso aunque un intenso rubor se había adueñado de sus mejillas. Las tripas de Aries estaban hechas un embrollo de nudos que ya no podía soportar. Toda la intensidad de la mirada leonina estaba clavada sobre ella a través de sus espesas pestañas- en serio, ¿cómo podía tener pestañas tan espesas? ¡Eran más largas que las de ella! La chica no sabía si envidiarlo o derretirse bajo esos ojos. Finalmente lo sintió posar la palma de una mano sobre el contorno de su rostro.

El beso llegó antes de lo que esperaba, sorprendiéndola, la hizo levantar las cejas involuntariamente. Pero un segundo después ya estaba correspondiéndolo, mezclando sus labios en una danza que había estado esperando bailar por tres largos y agonizantes años. Lágrimas picaban tras sus ojos y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado ese beso. Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello, él sujetó su rostro con ambas manos para atraerla hacia sí. De repente no podía tenerla lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando él asomó la lengua a su boca ella respondió hambrienta, dejando que sus instintos más básicos la guiaran. Fiereza y pasión que solo poseían los dos signos más fogosos del zodiaco se fundieron en el momento en que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Aries sintió que le cruzaban los dedos de los pies. Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido de añoranza y placer se escapó de su garganta.

Loke captó el sonido con sus sensibles oídos. Fue como echarle gasolina al fuego. Lo que había comenzado como silencioso deseo empezó a convertirse en incontrolable necesidad. Tenía hambre de su sabor a dulce, su aroma a rocío sobre pasto recién cortado, su piel que por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender siempre estaba tibia y perfumada como una manta recién lavada en invierno. La envolvió con un brazo que fue a acomodarse en la curva de su espalda mientras que su otra mano se escabullía bajo el esponjoso collar que ella siempre usaba para acariciarle el cuello. La piel de Aries se volvió de gallina bajo la yema de sus dedos y un sollozo se abrió paso por entre sus rosados labios. Ella respondió con el mismo ardor, tirando de su melena con más fuerza, y fue Loke quien dejó ir un gemido cuando ella le mordisqueó tímidamente el labio inferior.

Se separaron solo por un segundo, y solo porque las reglas básicas de supervivencia requerían que ingirieran una cantidad mínima de oxígeno. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse entre jadeos. Había tanta felicidad, alivio y placer electrificando el aire alrededor de ellos que Aries podría haber jurado que su vestido estaba dando estática. El instinto depredador volvió a apoderarse del León, que la miró con ojos voraces y al instante siguiente había saltado sobre ella con un gruñido posesivo para reclamar sus labios de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ocupados como estaban, que la mecedora estaba inclinándose peligrosamente cerca del suelo. O que cuanto más se acercaban el uno al otro más presión ponían sobre el respaldo, cuyos quejidos en la madera habían caído en los oídos sordos de los amantes.

Solo se dieron cuenta del inminente desastre cuando el ávido León saltó sobre ella, desequilibrando completamente la silla, y por lo tanto enviándolos a Loke, Aries, lana y agujas incluidas a caer hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la mecedora, que se estrelló contra el piso con un estruendoso estallido. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel, y solo porque al universo le gustan las bromas clásicas, la fuerza del rebote con la que Aries se había golpeado la parte trasera de la cabeza la propulsó hacia adelante y se chocó la frente contra el puente de la nariz de Loke.

-¡Au!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Loke frotándose la nariz y Aries agarrándose la frente con una mano y detrás de la cabeza con la otra.

El golpe los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, rompiendo el sueño sensual en el que habían caído. Se miraron boquiabiertos, procesando el nivel de patetismo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, incrédulos de que su momento de reencuentro hubiera tenido un final tan lastimero. La incomodidad flotaba en el aire. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Ahh… yo…-comenzó Loke, pero no supo cómo continuar. Su lengua, tan acostumbrada a generar piropos, cumplidos y respuestas suspicaces sobre la marcha, se negaba a proporcionarle las palabras adecuadas. Nunca había estado en una situación ni remotamente parecida a esta.

El caos mental de Loke se vio interrumpido cuando observó que la chica debajo suyo apretaba los labios en un gesto que, al principio pensó, era de vergüenza. Pero cuando una sonrisa mal reprimida empezó a cosquillear esos labios se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba intentado contener la risa. La contención no duró mucho, pues un segundo después estaba estallando en risas. El muchacho la miró extrañado con una media sonrisa que se contagiaba de la alegría de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Estás lleno de lana-balbuceó entre risotadas.

Él examinó su propio cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente hilos fucsias, celestes y naranjas hacían un colorido laberinto por su cuerpo. Un par de hebras habían decidido decorarle la melena, e incluso había una que le caía por la cara. No le sorprendía que Aries lo encontrara tan gracioso.

Su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad desató una nueva oleada de carcajadas en la caprina, que cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y un momento después él la acompañaba con sus propias risas, riéndose de sí mismos y de su torpeza, y del desastre de la lana, y del golpe que se habían dado. Reían simplemente porque quería y podían.

Cuando las risas amainaron y los ojos se abrieron se quedaron mirándose por un rato,  apreciando el presente. Loke fue el primero en hablar.

-Me parece que… debería salir de arriba tuyo.

-¡Oh!-Aries se ruborizó de nuevo al notar la situación en la que estaban-¡Lo siento!

Los dos se levantaron con cuidado, Loke dándose cuenta de lo difícil que era moverse con tantos hilos en el cuerpo. Entre medio de más risas Aries lo ayudó a desenredarse. Cuando él preguntó si no se había lastimado la cabeza cuando se golpeó ella simplemente contestó:

-Está bien. Tengo la cabeza dura. Tu nariz es lo que me preocupa. Lo siento-se disculpó frotándose la nuca.

Ante tal contestación Loke no pudo hacer más que volver a reír y contestar que algo así no podría dañar al espíritu más fuerte del zodiaco, que no hacía falta preocuparse. Cuando fue a recoger sus anteojos del suelo percibió el desastre que había dejado atrás su percance con la lana.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar? Sería lo más justo siendo que fui yo quien causó todo.

-Está bien-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-Además, te veías tierno haciendo el desorden.

Loke se encogió y la miró de reojo.

-Nunca vas a dejar que lo olvide, ¿verdad?

Aries se sintió tentada de pedir disculpas y decir que ya no lo molestaría, pero la parte más profunda de su personalidad en la que dormía un carnero salvaje se negó.

-Lo siento, pero tal vez empiece a tejer más seguido en frente tuyo-respondió con una sonrisa pícara que Loke pocas veces había visto en su rostro.

-Me temía que fueras a decir eso-suspiró derrotado, aunque la sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios-¿Nos vamos? ¿O vas a seguir torturando a este pobre león con más bolas de estambre?

-Vamos-acordó ella-Ehh… adelántate-dijo con tono inseguro.

Loke levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Estaba ajustándose la corbata y acomodándose el saco, que habían quedado totalmente revueltos después de los sucesos previos, cuando la vio venir con un con un paquete entre las manos.

-Leo… ehm… esto es para ti-espetó con los ojos cerrados empujándole el paquete contra el pecho.

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido, pero tomó el paquete.

-¿Un regalo? Me siento el hombre más afortunado del Reino Celestial. Muchas gracias, Aries.

Ella miraba hacia el costado, cohibida, con un adorable rubor adornándole las facciones. Él bajó la vista al paquete que tenía en las manos y lo abrió con cuidado. De adentro surgió un gorro, una bufanda y unos guantes, todos tejidos con lana de color verde claro.

-Guau-jadeó el espíritu-¿Hiciste todo esto para mí?

-Es que no tienes ropa de abrigo y no quiero que pases frío-respondió aun mirando firmemente el suelo.

Una lenta sonrisa crepitó por el rostro de Loke al ver los regalos que tan delicadamente habían sido hechos.

-¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelos?

-¿Qué?-jadeó el cordero-¿Aquí?

-Sí,-contestó con seguridad-quiero usarlos ahora mismo.

Si antes el rubor era intenso, ahora no dejaba rastro de piel sin tocar en el rostro de Aries. Le sostuvo los guantes mientras él se acomodaba el gorro y la bufanda sobre el traje. Cuando cada pieza del conjunto estuvo en su lugar, extendió los brazos y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Aries le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una mirada encogida. Habiendo pasado la descarga de adrenalina había vuelto a ser el mismo cordero tímido de siempre.

-Combina con tus ojos-murmuró casi en un susurro. Loke, radiante con su regalo, volteó para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había al costado de la puerta.

-¡Me queda fantástico! Pero no es sorpresa, si a mí todo me queda bien.

Aries suspiró. Y el volvía a ser el mismo león arrogante de siempre.

Loke, muy ocupado admirándose en el espejo, no percibió el suspiro. En vez de eso estaba concentrado en acomodar mejor su melena bajo el gorro. Sentía una especial calidez que no era ni muy caliente ni muy incómoda naciendo de las prendas, algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Por lo menos, nunca lo había sentido venir de una prenda de vestir. Se parecía más a un abrazo que ella podría haberle dado que el calor que suele emanar un abrigo. Literalmente se sentía como si ella lo estuviera abrazando en ese preciso instante. Se preguntó si sería alguna magia impregnada en la lana. Y, ¿llevar el abrazo de Aries a todos lados? La idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Realmente me gustan mucho. Creo que voy a empezar a usarlos todos los días-murmuró mientras acomodaba mejor la corbata bajo la bufanda.

Aries jadeó y levantó la vista. Él se volteó hacia ella con su sonrisa patenta, abrió la puerta y se la sostuvo para dejarla pasar en un gesto caballeroso que sacó una sonrisita en Aries.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó le ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella entrelazó su mano en el brazo que le ofrecían y le ofreció una sonrisa antes de susurrar:

-Juntos-y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.


	2. La Nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mirada a los pensamientos de Loke justo después de la batalla contra Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Protect  
> Protect= proteger  
> Advertencia por leve angst

Sus ojos fueron lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro y la nada se lo tragara. Y de repente ya no existía ni arriba ni abajo, ni izquierda ni derecha, solo oscuridad cubriendo cada centímetro de su realidad.

Estaba flotando en la nada.

Gruñó mientras asimilaba todo el daño que su cuerpo había recibido. Su garganta estaba reseca y lastimada; había tomado cada gramo de fuerza en su cuerpo el pronunciar esas últimas palabras a Lucy antes de desaparecer de Earthland. El dolor en su estómago era fuerte pero aguantable, ahora que había regresado al Mundo de los Espíritus. El frío y la oscuridad eran un bálsamo. Podía sentir su cuerpo fluyendo en la noche y de repente ya no era oscuridad la que lo abrazaba, sino aguas suaves y sanadoras. Pequeños puntos brillantes fluían a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en la Vía Láctea. El río estaba llevándolo de vuelta a casa.

Se pregunté si Aries se encontraba en la Vía Láctea también. El pensamiento hizo que se encogiera de dolor y de golpe fue consciente de todo el sufrimiento que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo. El centro de su pecho quemaba donde el rayo de Caelum lo había atravesado y el dolor se extendía al resto de su cuerpo, no había mi un solo nervio que no le gritara de dolor. Pero peor que eso eran los recuerdos de la lucha que había tomado lugar hacía solo unos minutos. Una sucesión de imágenes corrió por su mente y pudo ver cada puñetazo, cada patada, cada daño, por más mínimo que fuera, que había infligido en Aries.

La desgarradora imagen de su dulce e inocente rostro contorsionándose de dolor bajo su puño se grabó con hierro ferviente en su mente y pudo sentir sus nudillos arder. Cada golpe que le había dado lo había sentido mil veces peor en carne propia. Maldijo a cualquier fuerza del destino que los había obligado a enfrentarse.

Sin embargo, sabía que no haber peleado no había sido una opción. Habría ido en contra de su naturaleza leonina y habría dañado tanto su honor como el de ella como espíritus celestiales. Una ráfaga de orgullo hinchó su corazón al recordar con cuanta valentía ella había peleado. Sus ojos habían sido determinados y en cada golpe había sentido la fuerza de voluntad propia del Carnero. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_“Agridulce, eh…”_

Pero luego el rayo de luz de Caelum atravesando a Aries totalmente desprevenida asaltó su mente y todo sentimiento positivo desapareció dentro de él. Recordó la sorpresa en su rostro, el dolor marcado en sus facciones, y la tristeza arrancando lágrimas de sus ojos. Un pequeño cordero que ya había sufrido demasiado y que ya no merecía sufrir más.

Rabia empezó a burbujear en su pecho al tiempo en que sus palmas se cerraban en puños. ¿Por qué, de todos los magos celestiales posibles, Aries había tenido que terminar con otra dueña abusiva? Recordó como esa mujer había acariciado tiernamente la cabeza de Aries al presumir que ella era su trofeo de guerra y por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de golpear a una mujer. Karen había sido despreciable, pero no intransigente. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera muerto tan rápido,-si esa mujer no la hubiera matado, se recordó a mí mismo con amargura-ella habría cambiado su actitud y mejorado su trato para con los espíritus celestiales.

Pero esta mujer, _Ángel_ -el nombre apareció en su mente marcado por el más profundo de los odios- no había dudado ni por un segundo en dispararle a través de Aries. Ni un rastro de duda habría aparecido en sus ojos, ni una pizca de remordimiento. No le había importado en lo más mínimo si Aries resultaba gravemente herida en el proceso de eliminarlo. Lo único importante en sus ojos había sido la victoria.

La rabia lo carcomía por dentro, hacía arder sus entrañas, allí, donde el rayo de Caelum había impactado. Y hondo, en lo más profundo de esa rabia, nació la impotencia, aflojando sus puños y sumiéndolo en desesperación y tristeza.

Aries estaba sufriendo de nuevo bajo las manos de una dueña sádica, pero esta vez él podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella había pasado los peores horrores que una mujer podía padecer bajo las manos de Karen Lilica, solo para terminar en las manos de una humana que le daba la misma importancia a su vida que la que le daría a un trapo viejo. Y esta vez él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Las aguas de la Vía Láctea trabajaban duramente para sanarlo, pero el impacto había sido directo, y sabía que tardaría días en recuperarse. Él era un espíritu extremadamente fuerte, y sin embargo, el daño había sido terrible. ¿Cuánto daño había recibido Aries? Ella era bastante más débil que él. ¿Habría llegado a las aguas del río lo suficientemente rápido? La preocupación se sintió como un agujero negro en su interior, en especial porque aún no había conseguido divisarla entre las aguas del río. Ya debería estar aquí.

¿Y si su dueña la había forzado a quedarse a pelear? Era una idea absurda, pero esa mujer no había dudado en disparar a través de ella para atacarlo. ¿Qué la detendría de seguir forzándola a pelear, incluso cuando ya estaba gravemente herida?

Un dolor frío que no tenía nada que ver con su herida comenzó a nacerle en el pecho. Aries, donde quiera que ella estuviera, estaba sufriendo la desgracia de ser tratada como un objeto sin alma de nuevo, y lo estaba haciendo sola. La lucha nunca había terminado para ella, solo había ido de mal en peor.

Tuvo la tremenda urgencia de abrazarla, de resguardarla entre sus brazos, de asegurarse de que nada ni nadie fuera a lastimarla nunca más.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo porque no sabía dónde estaba. No había sido capaz de encontrarla cuando le permitieron el regreso al mundo de los espíritus. Su rostro había invadido su mente cada noche. La había buscado desesperado, necesitaba ver sus rizos rosados, sus mejillas pálidas, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Nunca había imaginado que la siguiente vez que la vería sería frente a frente, como a un enemigo.

Suspiró y la tristeza se le atoró en la garganta.

Las luces del Reino Celestial aparecieron en frente de él. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Sería capaz de encontrarla esta vez? ¿Podría protegerla?

La nada del espacio permaneció impasible ante su silenciosa desesperación y Loke sintió que se hundía en ese río de estrellas mientras la impotencia lo consumía en una pesadilla que parecía, nunca tendría final.


	3. Una siesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 4: Date  
> Date = Cita  
> Por favor, disfruten del fic!

-Después de ti-dijo el caballeroso León, sosteniendo la reja del barco para dejarle paso en la bajada de la embarcación.

Aries se ruborizó, pero caminó con seguridad fuera del barco para pisar tierra firme en la constelación del Carnero. La cita había sido estupenda. A pesar de que la tímida pelirrosa había sido un manojo de nervios más temprano, la actitud fluida y experimentada de Leo la había descontracturado lentamente hasta que había dejado de tartamudear y disculparse por cada pequeño acto que cometía. Una vez relajada, la cita había corrido maravillosamente, habían almorzado en un restaurante acorde a los estándares del rey del zodiaco y tomado un romántico paseo en bote por la Vía Láctea. Curiosamente, ahora que la cita estaba culminando, el cordero no quería que llegara a su fin.

Sin embargo, el encuentro no había transcurrido sin percances. De camino hacia el paseo en bote Loke había sentido el llamado de Lucy y tuvo que abandonar a Ariescon una disculpa sincera en los labios. Aunque el inconveniente no había durado más de un minuto debido a la diferencia de tiempo entre Earthland y el Mundo Celestial, Loke había regresado con la melena despeinada y bolsas bajo los ojos. Había ganado la batalla, pero la pelea había drenado su fuerza y ya no mostraba la vitalidad que había exhibido antes. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo aliviaba que la cita estuviera llegando a su fin, pues no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo despierto. Necesitaba descansar.

Cruzaron las colinas que conformaban el Reino del Canero sin intercambiar palabras, Loke demasiado cansado como para hablar y Aries sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La supernova que hacía las veces de sol en la dimensión interestelar alumbraba con fuerza los prados, la resolana afectaba al León incluso con sus gafas de sol puestas, y supo que no podría mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Quiso apurar el paso para llegar a la casa de la caprina lo antes posible cuando percibió que su compañera se había detenido.

-Aries, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó volteándose.

-Siempre me gustó este prado. Se conserva florido todos los días del año-suspiró ella observando el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando el Loke se dio cuenta de que, ensimismado en su propio agotamiento, no se había percatado de que estaban en una colina con flores silvestres cuyos capullos liberaban luz estelar. Las luces se entremezclaban combinando diferentes colores antes de ascender al cielo y perderse con las demás estrellas. Vaya. Realmente debía estar pulverizado si no había visto el espectáculo antes.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-preguntó ella inocentemente, ignorante de su extenuación.

Loke no dudo en asentir con toda la educación posible. Tal vez estuviera cansado, pero era un caballero por naturaleza, y sus instintos primarios le urgían complacer los deseos de su pareja antes que los propios. Además, el descanso y calor que pudieran proporcionar una cama en ese momento no podían competir con pasar un rato más con la maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

-Nada me gustaría más-dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Aries se ruborizó ante tal declaración, pero creó una manta de lana sobre el pasto y se sentó sobre ella. Esperaba que Leo se sentara a su lado, por eso la tomó por sorpresa cuando la piel en su columna se erizó al sentirlo acomodarse detrás de ella con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, y el pecho prácticamente pegado a su espalda. El León se apoyó sobre sus manos para darse estabilidad antes de posar su mentón sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Ella tragó saliva, de repente plenamente consciente de cada pequeño movimiento que daba su cuerpo mientras sentía que sus mejillas se oscurecían. Leo estaba extremadamente cerca.

Él pareció percibir su tensión porque alejó un poco la cabeza antes de preguntar:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí!-se apresuró a contestar ella. Después de unos segundos agregó-Me sorprendiste, eso es todo.

-¿Es demasiado cerca?-preguntó el León, súbitamente preocupado.

-No… en lo absoluto… está bien, es… lindo-murmuró la joven tan bajo que, si no hubiera sido por sus finos oídos, el felino no la hubiera escuchado.

Sonrió al oírla admitir sus sentimientos. Levantó una mano para dejar que sus nudillos vagabundearan por el brazo de la pelirrosa, antes de subir el apéndice y pasear la yema de sus dedos por ese cuello de jazmín y cerezas. Notó que la piel estaba de gallina bajo sus dedos, lo que le daba una interesante textura sobre la cual jugar.

-Me gusta estar cerca de ti-le susurró al oído, ganándose un suave jadeo y temblor por parte de ella-Me gusta acariciarte… tocar tu suave piel, sentir cómo te estremeces, saborear tus labios, besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo…

-Leo…-gimió ella imperceptiblemente. Podía sentirle el aliento revoloteando por su nuca, erizando su piel y llenándole el estómago de mariposas. Él le corrió el cabello a un costado para descubrirle el hombro y cuello, y unos segundos después sintió sus labios sobre su temblorosa piel, no besando, simplemente acariciando, rozando, tentando sin consumar. Volteó el rostro para tratar de encontrar esos labios, pero él se los negó sutilmente, optando por seguir camino más abajo, recorriendo su omoplato y hombro con etéreos besos, volviéndola loca.

-¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!-lo acusó ella con el ceño fruncido por la frustración de no obtener lo que deseaba.

-Puede ser…-admitió él trabando miradas con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero la sonrisa desapareció un instante después junto con el juego en sus ojos para revelar extenuacióna través de sus gafas de sol-Pero lo cierto es que estoy muy cansado, Aries. Esta vez soy yo el que va a tener que disculparse. No voy a poder complacerte correctamente hoy.

La muchacha se ruborizó furiosamente al escuchar esa declaración y rompió el contacto visual ante de asegurar con rapidez:-¡No, no! ¡No te preocupes, Leo! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No te sientas obligado a nada!-dijo agachando la cabeza.

El muchacho le levantó la barbilla para poder volver a mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida.

-Aries, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Te importa si simplemente nos quedamos así, descansando un poco?

-Claro-murmuró ella-Podemos quedarnos como te sientas más cómodo.

-Qué bueno-susurró él antes de cerrar los ojos y echarse hacia atrás sobre el manto de lana rosa, llevándose a su cordero con él para acostarla sobre su pecho.

La chica jadeó de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba el movimiento. Leo la tenía firmemente abrazada entre sus brazos, y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. Levantó la vista pero él tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentemente habiendo sucumbido ya al reino de los sueños. Su rostro estaba ladeado al costado, el temple relajado, los labios levemente entreabiertos y su respiración regular. Aries sonrió, pues en este estado parecía más un niño que un fuerte espíritu celestial.

Entonces, un suave sonido comenzó a decorar el aire, y regulares zumbidos vibraron en el pecho de Leo. Aries se sobresaltó, antes de darse cuenta de que el felino estaba dulcemente ronroneando. Sonrió con rubor tintando sus mejillas al verlo tan tranquilo y relajado.

El maternal Carnero le removió los anteojos y los dejó a un lado para que no lo molestaran en su descanso, antes de acurrucarse contra su amado, cerrar los ojos y dejar que el ronroneo la arrullara a unírsele en un sueño pacífico del que tardaron horas en despertar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terco carnero siendo terco y preocupando a nuestro pobre león.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Stubborn  
> Stubborn = Terco/a, testarudo/a

Se aparecieron en el Reino de la Sirvienta en medio de una nube de luz anunciada por los gruñidos de Loke. Aries yacía a penas consciente cargada en sus brazos. Moretones y cortes profundos estaban desparramados por todo su cuerpo, una terrible quemadura cubría la mayoría de su hombro izquierdo y debía tener por lo menos dos o tres costillas fracturadas. Él, por su parte, tenía solamente heridas superficiales y estaba bastante seguro de que no podría volver a utilizar el traje que llevaba puesto, pero sobreviviría. En ese momento en su mente solo cabía espacio para una preocupación: el espíritu que estaba cargando en brazos.

Virgo se apareció casi de inmediato. Salió por la puerta que, él supuso, debía ser de la cocina con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa, perplejidad y luego, cuando vio la muchacha entre sus brazos, preocupación en el rostro. 

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-no tardó en preguntar la práctica Sirvienta. 

-No tengo tiempo de explicártelo-gruñó. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio?-Necesito ayuda.

La muchacha asintió y sin perder tiempo agregó:

-Hay que ponerla en algún lado.

Su primer instinto fue encontrar una cama, un lugar cómodo donde recostarla.

-¿Dónde están los dormitorios?

-Están todos arriba-respondió ella volteando y encaminándose a un pasillo que conducía más profundo dentro de la casa-Las pondremos en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué?-Loke quiso oponerse, pero la urgencia lo apremiaba y cada paso que daba arrancaba un gemido en Aries. Subir las escaleras con ella en este estado no era una opción. Acalló sus gruñidos y siguió a la pelirrosa hasta el comedor.

Virgo removió el mantel de la mesa con la velocidad y precisión que la caracterizaban antes de que él apoyara a Aries con toda la delicadeza con la que pudo maniobrar, pero aun así ella aulló de dolor. El tortuoso sonido desgarró el interior de Loke como ningún enemigo podría haberlo lastimado.

-Está bien, Aries-murmuró, no supo si para calmarla a ella o a sí mismo-Todo estará bien.

-¿Sabes que daños sufrió?-preguntó Virgo mientras que chequeaba cada uno de los cortes y la quemadura.

-La quemadura se la hizo con un ataque eléctrico. Fue una bola de electricidad, ninguno se la vio venir. Yo… no tuve tiempo de bloquearla-la culpa teñía su voz, pero Virgo asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. Ahora no era momento de sentimentalismos-Se fracturó por lo menos dos costillas derechas cuando la tiraron contra una pared. Ella trató de parar el golpe con la mano, por eso estoy bastante seguro de que debe tener fisurado algún hueso en la muñeca.

-Entiendo-dijo Virgo simplemente, sin dejar de trabajar en ningún momento.

Aries emitió un sollozo que lo obligó a bajar la vista. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos absorbieron realmente el estado en el que ella estaba. Su rostro había perdido todo color, sus labios entreabiertos jadeaban gemidos de dolor, y una fina capa de sudor recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Su vestido estaba negro de tierra, totalmente destrozado, reducido a jirones que a duras penas la vestían, y manchas carmines salpicaban la lana que unas horas antes había sido inmaculadamente blanca.

 _“Sangre,”_  se recordó Loke,  _“es la sangre de Aries”_.

La realidad cayó sobre él como un ancla hundiéndolo en las profundidades de un mar de desesperación. Nauseas se adueñaron de su estómago; a penas se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Había demasiada sangre, demasiadas manchas carmines, y por un segundo Loke se sintió paralizado mientras que las manchas carmines no hacían más que crecer, invadir toda su visión, ahogarlo en un líquido espeso que aniquilaba todo tipo de razón y sentido común.

-Leo, ¡te necesito conmigo!

Y así como ese aturdido segundo había empezado, se terminó cuando Virgo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad con su apremiante voz. Parpadeó con fuerza para despejarse, se tragó las náuseas y encaró a Virgo con una nueva determinación en el temple. Aries lo necesitaba.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?-preguntó sin dejar lugar a titubeos en su voz.

Virgo lo examinó de arriba abajo, evaluando si el nuevo voluntario sería de verdadera ayuda o si no sería mejor despacharlo a otro cuarto para no tener que lidiar con un enfermo afectado por ataques de pánico.

-Virgo, ¡no hay tiempo!-rugió el León. Como para enfatizar su punto, Aries lanzó un gemido débil pero cargado de dolor.

Virgo suspiró con los ojos cerrados, aceptando la situación. Cuando volvió a abrirlos un aire de autoridad se había asentado sobre ella.

-Voy a necesitar que traigas agua caliente, toallas, agua oxigenada, hilo y agujas, tijeras y mi repertorio de ungüentos. Vas a encontrar todo en el baño de arriba, tercera puerta a la izquierda.

No había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra antes de que Loke hubiera desaparecido, valiéndose de su velocidad felina para no perder ni un segundo. Entró en el baño como un huracán, la urgencia guiaba sus manos a revolverlo todo, lo apremiaba hasta la locura. Por suerte, si había algo que caracterizaba al signo de la Sirvienta era el pulcro orden con el que gobernaba su casa. No tardó en encontrar las toallas, los elementos para costurar y el agua oxigenada estaban en el kit de primeros auxilios bajo la pileta, y el maletín de las cremas en lo alto de la encimera. Bajó corriendo con todo en las manos, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa al lado de Aries y volvió a salir, esta vez en dirección a la cocina. De reojo había llegado a observar que Virgo había despojado de su vestido a la joven y lo había arrojado a un costado. No hacía mucha diferencia. Igualmente, solo quedaban retajos de la prenda.

La suerte volvió a acompañarlo en la cocina. Encontró una cacerola con facilidad, la cargó de agua y, sin molestarse en prender la hornalla, la calentó con mucha más rapidez con el poder de Regulus. Los quejidos y lamentos débiles del cordero que llegaban de la sala continua se metieron en su espalda como un escalofrío, le pusieron la piel de gallina.

Volvió con más cuidado para no volcar el agua, aunque cada sollozo hiciera que sus piernas temblaran, y la depositó junto a las otras herramientas sobre la mesa. Aries yacía completamente desnuda y esta vez la visión tuvo un mayor impacto sobre él, pues sin la esponjosa cubierta de lana sobre ella parecía mucho más pequeña y frágil que antes, y cada herida se lucía en su macabro esplendor. Sintió su estómago volver a revolverse, y un dolor profundo acuciándole el pecho, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Aries lo necesitaba alerta para poder ayudarla.

-Esterilízate las manos hasta los codos con el jabón especial que hay en el baño de abajo. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes-dijo Virgo sin siquiera levantar la vista, demasiado ocupada con el inicio del tratamiento.

Aunque el orgulloso León no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, sabía acatar autoridad cuando la situación lo demandaba. Fue al baño donde un enorme espejo le mostró su reflejo, y Loke tuvo la sensación de que una nueva oleada de nauseas estaba a punto de atacarlo. Su camisa y su saco estaban rojas de sangre, sangre que no era suya, sino de la inocente muchacha a la que él no había podido proteger. Se deshizo del saco, de la camisa y la corbata, los dejó tirados a un lado, deseando poder quemarlos para no tener que verlos nunca más. De todos modos estaban inutilizables.

Empujándose hasta la pileta se echó agua fresca a la cara para tranquilizarse y mientras se desinfectaba las manos, el espejo reflejó su rostro demacrado. Había sido una batalla muy difícil. La vida de Lucy había corrido verdadero riesgo de a momentos. Por algún motivo el idiota traga fuego no estaba presente para ayudar. De hecho, no había visto a ningún compañero cerca, pero en el medio de la pelea Loke no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Lucy cómo rayos había terminado enfrentándose a un enemigo tan poderoso ella sola. Los había llamado a Aries y a él, la perfecta combinación entre defensa y ataque, pero aun así habían ganado con lo justo, y con un gran sacrificio por parte de la caprina que ahora yacía fatalmente herida en la mesa del comedor.

Cuando volvió a la improvisada sala de curación, vio que Virgo ya estaba aplicando cremas con olores que perturbaron la nariz del León en el hombro quemado de Aries. El cordero parecía ir y venir de la inconsciencia, deliraba con ojos entrecerrados y las cejas crispadas.

La Sirvienta observó la semi-desnudez con la que había vuelto a aparecer y solo comentó:

-Deberías tratarte esa herida en el hombro. Parece profunda.

-Ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo más tarde-masculló él tomando el agua oxigenada para empezar a desinfectar los cortes.

-Cuidado, va a arderle-advirtió Virgo sin perder concentración en su propio trabajo.

Él se encogió ante la idea de causarle cualquier tipo de dolor, pero sabía que era necesario de lo contrario el daño sería mayor. Un raspón de gran profundidad y extensión cubría el muslo y la rodilla, teñía de sangre y carne la piel que normalmente lucía blanca como la nieve. A Loke le partió el alma ver esa piel siempre suave y delicada destrozada de esa manera. Humedeció un pedazo de algodón en agua oxigenada y empezó a aplicarlo sobre la herida, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Virgo, esto no está funcionando-gruñó el frustrado León.

Una rápida mirada fue todo lo que el meticuloso ojo de la Sirvienta necesitó para encontrar el error.

-Estás aplicando muy poca agua oxigenada. Vierte un chorro directamente de la botella.

-¡Pero eso no va a arderle, eso va a quemarle!-protestó Loke abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Va a arderle pero no va a hacerle daño-explicó Virgo sin inmutar la voz-Solo matará la infección. Confía en mí.

Loke quiso volver a protestar pero se detuvo cuando percibió que la muchacha sobre la mesa empezaba a temblar. Elevó la vista hacia su rostro, pero la muchacha aún parecía estar inconsciente. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies, sus labios tiritaban sin color, y el sudor sobre su piel se había duplicado.

-Virgo…

-Ya sé-la Sirvienta ya estaba ocupada poniendo una palma sobre la frente de su paciente y revisando su pulso con la otra-Está levantando fiebre. No puedo tomarle la presión pero estoy segura de que está muy baja. La infección está penetrando. Leo-ni-san, hay que actuar ahora o realmente podría contraer una enfermedad. Necesito que te enfríes y me ayudes.

Loke apretó los labios pero agarró la botella de agua oxigenada y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, vertió un poco del contenido sobre el sangrante raspón. Instantáneamente, Aries abrió los ojos, un aullido desgarró sus labios y su cuerpo dio una fuerte sacudida.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

-¡Leo-ni-san, sostenla!

-¡Eso hago!

El León gruñó pues había pocos lugares que pudiera agarrar sin hacerle daño. Virgo había tomado otra botella con desinfectante y se estaba encargando de los cortes de la parte superior. Aries se retorcía y gemía debajo de ellos, las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos la prueba de su sufrimiento. Cada grito que ella emitía hacía eco en él, mandándolo a un nuevo nivel de agonía emocional. Sin embargo, Loke observó que el raspón empezaba a burbujear con espuma blanca, señal inequívoca de que la infección estaba muriendo. Hizo de tripas corazón, volvió sordos sus oídos y echó otro chorro de desinfectante sobre la herida, arrancándole otro gemido de la garganta.

-Virgo, ¿no podemos hacer nada para calmar el dolor?-preguntó desesperado.

La apelada apretó los labios con el ceño fruncido, pensativa.

-No tengo anestesia en casa-murmuró después de unos segundos.

Loke sintió que cargaban una mochila de cien kilos en su espalda.

-¿Entonces no hay nada…?

-En la despensa en el estante más alto de la alacena hay una botella de Stolichnaya. Tráelo-lo interrumpió la Sirvienta retomando su ritmo sin pausa.

-¿Qué?-Loke apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¡¿Vamos a emborracharla?!

-¿Prefieres que la cosa sin anestesia?-la tensión empezaba a abrirse paso en el tono de Virgo, poniendo en evidencia su pérdida de paciencia.

Loke cerró la boca con frustración escociendo su garganta. Dudaba de los métodos de Virgo y estaba a punto de volver a protestar cuando sintió una mano empapada de sudor le tomaba la suya con fuerza. Bajó la vista y se encontró con los determinados ojos de Aries clavados en los suyos. La chica parecía haber recuperado completamente el conocimiento y con ello, su terca personalidad había regresado.

-Estoy bien-dijo con tenacidad destilando de entre sus dientes firmemente apretados-Puedo soportarlo.

-Aries, lo que voy a hacer puede llegar a doler mucho. No solo tengo que coserte varios cortes, también tengo que remover la piel chamuscada de la quemadura y eso puede llegar a ser insoportable…-intentó razonar Virgo.

- _Estoy bien_ -repitió enfatizando cada sílaba. ¡Ahora que había recuperado la consciencia, el terco Carnero se negaba rotundamente a perderla! Dirigió la mirada a su improvisada enfermera y habló con seguridad impropia en ella-Comienza a coser.

Loke no pudo soportarlo.

-Aries, no tienes que actuar valiente…

-¡Estoy bien!-repitió por tercera vez aunque su voz tembló con miedo en esa ocasión-Confía en mí. Solo… solo… ¿podrías darme la mano, por favor?

Ante esos ojos de gacela que le imploraban con una mirada de súplica el León se sintió indefenso. Levantó la vista buscando la aprobación de Virgo y cuando esta asintió, tomó la mano de Aries como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta, la chica le devolvió el apretón con la misma fuerza.

Virgo suspiró con la aguja ya preparada en la mano.

-Aquí vamos.

 

 

Fue una operación difícil y la noche más larga que Loke podía recordar. Solo coser los cortes tomó más de dos horas, pues había que asegurarse de que estuvieran completamente limpios y cauterizados antes de siquiera pensar en tomar la aguja, y algunos eran más profundos de lo que Virgo en principio había pensado. Aries había resistido estoicamente callada, aunque silenciosas lágrimas la había traicionado escapando de sus ojos cerrados y algún que otro gemido se había dejado oír en su garganta. Después de la primera media hora Loke se dio cuenta de que el apretón que tenía ella sobre su mano aumentaba conforme a que el dolor lo hacía. Llegó a pensar que se la rompería cuando Virgo tuvo que coser un corte particularmente largo, pero aun así no la soltó. 

El peor momento fue a la hora de limpiar la quemadura. La pomada que Virgo había aplicado unas horas antes había hecho su trabajo al humectar la zona y bajar la fiebre local, pero aun había que remover la piel quemada para darle paso a la nueva. El proceso fue largo, extenuante y, al faltar cualquier tipo de anestesia, extremadamente doloroso para Aries. Su cuerpo ya no pudo soportar la máscara de dignidad que había portado un rato antes, rompió a llorar a lágrima y moco tendido y su garganta libero toda la tensión acumulada en forma de fuertes sollozos. Loke le besó las lágrimas consoladoramente, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que era muy valiente y que dentro de poco el dolor terminaría.

En comparación con ese suplicio, vendar las heridas, sujetar las costillas rotas y enyesar la muñeca fisurada fue la calma después de la tormenta. Aries volvió a quedarse dormida en el medio del proceso, pero Loke no le soltó la mano. No le pareció correcto, como si ese pequeño e impuro acto fuera sinónimo de abandonarla.

Incluso cuando Virgo suspiró su último aliento de esfuerzo y se secó el sudor en la frente informando que había terminado y que deberían tratar las heridas que tenía el León, Loke no se separó de ella.

 

 

_-¡Aries! ¡Vuelve al Reino Celestial! ¡Este enemigo es demasiado fuerte para ti!_

_El Carnero podía sentir la sangre manando fuera de su cuerpo a través de cada ardiente corte, además de un terrible dolor punzándole las costillas, pero mantuvo la frente en alto. Sabía lo peligroso que era el enemigo, y por eso mismo no podía darse el lujo de refugiarse en el Mundo Celestial._

_-Aries, ¡es en serio! ¡Vete de aquí!_

_Las protestas de Leo cayeron en oídos testarudamente sordos. El Carnero se negó a rendirse. Lucy estaba en peligro, la única dueña que no la había tratado como una herramienta de usar y tirar, la vida de su_  amiga  _corría riesgo. Y ella era la única que podía crear una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla. La rubia yacía gravemente lastimada a su lado, con apenas fuerzas para mantener a los dos espíritus en el mundo humano. No iba a abandonarla. No iba a escapar._

_-¡Wool Wall!-gritó mientras de sus manos nacía una enorme barrera de lana. La maga celestial había observado en intercalo entre los dos espíritus y miraba al espíritu más débil preocupada._

_-Aries, si esto es demasiado para ti, regresa…_

_-Lucy, lo…lo siento, déjame protegerte-dijo la pelirrosa con determinación marcando su entrecejo-Confía en mí, por favor._

_Su amiga apretó los labios pero asintió, levantándose para pelear junto a ella. Aries sonrió. Lucy peleaba junto a sus espíritus, no se escudaba detrás de ellos._

_Justo en ese momento captó un movimiento del enemigo que Leo no llegó a bloquear, y una bola de electricidad que salía disparada en dirección de Lucy. Aries ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía. Sus piernas se movían solas, sus manos generaban lana, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba escudando a su amiga con su propio cuerpo._

_El olor a piel calcinada le llegó antes del dolor. El choque eléctrico le quemó el hombro, calcinándolo, un dolor que solo pudo comparar a golpe que Caelum le había dado en la batalla contra Leo. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se resintieron, los músculos se contracturaron en ángulos grotescos, sintió que la sacudían de adentro hacia afuera en un espasmo de sufrimiento._

_En ese último momento de agonía, recordó voltear levemente los ojos y encontrarse con los de Leo, desesperados, teñidos por la culpa, y empujada por mera fuerza de obstinada voluntad para evitarle el sufrimiento, no gritó._

 

 

Aries abrió los ojos en un cuarto oscuro, a penas iluminado por la luz de las estrellas eternas del Cielo Celestial que entraba por la ventana. El cuerpo se le hacía pesado, adolorido y fatigado, y cuando bajó la vista vio que estaba parcialmente momificada, cubierta por las sábanas sobre una amplia cama matrimonial. Reconoció el lugar a donde estaba como el cuarto de huéspedes de Virgo. Borrosos recuerdos se confundían en su mente, la mareaban, los ojos se le cerraban, pero luchó por mantenerse despierta. Se removió incómoda, trató de levantar los brazos, y entonces percibió la mata de cabello anaranjado que descansaba al lado suyo, colgada de su mano. 

Leo estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos apoyados sobre el lecho, sus anteojos dejados de lado en la mesa de noche, sus ojos cerrados en lo que parecía un sueño ligero, tomándole la mano con la fuerza de un hombre que teme perderlo todo. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que llevaba el torso desnudo, todos los músculos de su espalda resaltados en esa posición con el verde tatuaje de Fairy Tail recortándose contra su piel, y el hombro vendado con lo que parecía un corte profundo.

¿Un corte? Ese corte... ¿Cómo se lo había hecho? ¿Y por qué estaba ella totalmente vendada? Se removió incómoda, presa de los vendajes y del agotamiento. ¿Qué había sucedido para que terminaran los dos en esas condiciones? ¿Una batalla...?

Un rayo de luz eléctrica quemándole el hombro la tiró de golpe a la realidad, mientras que todos los recuerdos de la batalla se derrumbaban en su mente. Recordó el miedo, recordó el peligro, recordó su determinación para proteger a su amiga y por último, recordó el dolor. Y, ay amigo, si no había sido un  _montón de dolor._

Lo sintió de nuevo en carne viva, sus reflejos le urgían moverse, escapar de un peligro inexistente, empezó a hiperventilar sin darse cuenta, hasta que removió la mano con demasiada fuerza y el guardían a su lado abrió los ojos. Se enderezó con velocidad felina que la dejó sin aliento, completamente despierto en menos de un segundo, sus ojos atentos buscando algún signo de dolor en su preciado tesoro. 

-Despertaste-murmuró Leo. No había sido una pregunta, sino una simple afirmación cargada de alivio. Aries se quedó atónita ante la rapidez del cambio en la postura del muchacho, pero parpadeó después de unos segundos, exhalando aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Leo tenía pesadas ojeras bajo sus enfermamente despiertos ojos. Parecía un hombre que no había dormido en días, con culpa y preocupación carcomiendo sus neuronas, negándole el descanso. Aries sintió su corazón romperse. 

-Sí-susurró con la vista baja. Se sentía culpable por haber preocupado a Leo de esa manera-Leo, yo… lo siento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el muchacho desconcertado-¿Lo sientes? ¿Pero, por qué?

-Yo… hice que te preocuparas. Lo... ¡Lo siento mucho!-chilló cerrando los ojos con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Loke abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Después de unos segundos suspiró y restregó una mano por su cara.

-Aries, no eres tú la que se tiene que disculpar. Fui yo quien no pudo protegerte. Debí tener más cuidado, estar más atento a los movimientos del enemigo. Saliste herida porque no fui capaz de bloquear ese ataque. Lo siento.

Loke podía ver la secuencia de la batalla repitiéndose tras sus párpados cerrados, como un casete roto condenándolo a rememorar una y otra vez cada uno de los errores que había cometido para llevarlos a esta situación. Aries había sufrido por su culpa, estaba postrada en esa cama con heridas extremadamente graves por su culpa, porque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla. La frustración se apiló detrás de sus ojos, en un arranque de impotencia sintió ganas de llorar.

Aries vio el remolino de sentimientos que se arremolinaban caóticamente dentro de Leo y amenazaban con escapar por sus ojos. Sabiendo lo humillante que sería para el orgulloso León caer ante una debilidad así, reunió la fuerza que pudo para sentarse, tragándose los gemidos de dolor que aquejaban su garganta, y extendió una mano para confortar la cabeza de Leo, mientras que apretaba la otra que aún seguía entrelazada a la de él.

-No es tu culpa, Leo. Fue un accidente de batalla, pasa todo el tiempo. Somos espíritus celestiales, estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas. Además, no es como si muriéramos por algo así...

-Pero sentimos dolor-susurró Leo con amargura antes de centrar toda la fuerza de su mirada sobre ella-Te hice sufrir demasiado.

Aries abrió la boca para negarlo pero no pudo. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, y mentirle a Leo sería la peor falta de respeto hacia él. Solo empeoraría la situación. Así que cerró la boca y miró con tristeza a sus manos unidas. Loke bajó la mirada como el hombre condenado a vivir bajo la culpa de sus actos que era. Sentía su garganta ácida con tristeza mal reprimida. 

-Yo quise quedarme-la escuchó susurrar después de lo que pareció una eternidad en voz tímidamente baja.

La frase disparó su vista hacia arriba, boquiabierto, antes de que sus cejas se crisparan con rabia y sus dientes se cerraran en frustración.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó con tono elevado que la sobresaltó. Aries pareció no entender la pregunta porque se quedó quieta, mirándolo con ojos de presa ante el imponente León-¿Por qué te quedaste? ¡Te grité que te fueras! ¡El enemigo era demasiado fuerte para ti!

Ella se quedó callada ante el exabrupto. Nunca había visto a Leo así, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y bien?-el León jadeaba frustración y rabia, sus ojos salvajes aún podían ver el ataque de luz chocando contra el  frágil marco del cuerpo de Aries. 

Un fuerte rubor se esparció por las mejillas de la joven, y lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, pero apretó la mandíbula con determinación. El cordero se dispuso a enfrentar al gran león.

-¡No me fui porque Lucy necesitaba mi ayuda!-exclamó con un deje agudo en su voz-¡Ningún otro espíritu puede crear  barreras defensivas como yo! ¡No iba a irme!

-¡Sabías que la situación era más de lo que podías manejar! ¡Lucy podría haber llamado a cualquier otro espíritu, o podríamos haber manejado la situación de otra manera!

-No... ¡No iba a irme! ¡No iba a escapar!-tartamudeó con toda la entereza que pudo juntar-Y por más de que me grites ahora... no me arrepiento de la forma en la que actué.

Loke se quedó con la contestación en la lengua. Cerró la boca para no decir algo hiriente y trató de calmar sus nervios. La tensión en sus hombros seguía siendo una molestia constante, pero trató de que no se reflejara en su rostro. Aries lo miraba con fiereza envuelta en timidez en sus ojos, con pequeñas lágrimas decorando sus pestañas pero sin dejar que ni una sola se escapara. Él suspiró cansado.

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

Ella se tragó un nudo en la garganta antes de contestar:

-Pe... perdón, pero esta es quien soy-una extraña mezcla de inseguridad y determinación se mezclaban en su voz, filtrándose a través de sus palabras.

Leo la observó dislocado, con perplejidad, enojo y una pizca de orgullo luchando por obtener control en su rostro. Luego de unos segundos volteó la cabeza hacia el costado con una risa ácida en sus labios.

-Supongo que lo eres-murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Aries se mantuvo callada pero no bajó la mirada, firme en su convicción. Sabía que Leo siempre antepondría el bienestar de ella antes que el propio, pero no iba a dejar de ser como era para complacerlo. Él tendría que lidiar con sus mambos protectores por su cuenta.

Loke tenía el ceño fruncido en una lucha consigo mismo. Sus instintos le urgían proteger a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Pero sabía que no podía controlarla, no quería hacerlo. La admiraba, admiraba esa testaruda firmeza con la que mantenía su dignidad estoicamente erguida e intacta. Pero igual, el dejarla desprotegida simplemente no le parecía correcto…

-¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo levantar la vista de nuevo hacia el sincero rostro que le devolvió una transparente mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Confías en mí?-repitió ella con más seguridad.

Loke no pronunció palabra, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde quería llegar ella con esa pregunta. Finalmente contestó:

-Claro, Aries. Con mi vida.

-Pues entonces tendrás que confiar en las decisiones que tomo-dijo como si fuera la verdad más obvia que podría anunciarse. Y en cierto modo, lo era.

Silencio se asentó en el cuarto oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la estrellas celestiales que se colaba entre las cortinas. Los gatunos ojos verdes de Leo estaban clavados en ella, pero el Carnero hizo firme frente a su mirada. Si iban a competir por quien era más testarudo, ella ganaría por goleada. Fue él quien bajó la mirada y sonrió con aceptación.

-Tienes razón-suspiró al fin-Aunque no me guste.

Ella exhaló aliviada. Sabía que tendrían más discusiones sobre este tema, pero pacificar el problema por el momento era una buena forma de encontrar paz. Abrió los ojos para encontrar los de él mirándola entre melancólico y preocupado. Sonrió comprensiva.

-Vamos, no... no te hagas más mala sangre-tiró de su mano suavemente para atraerlo hacia ella-Acuéstate conmigo.

Loke no pudo decir que no a esa petición, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba cansado y estresado, lo único que quería era tener a la mujer que amaba segura entre sus brazos. Se acostó a su lado y ella le hizo espacio felizmente en la cama antes de recostar la cabeza en su pecho y cerrar con felicidad los ojos. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y enterró la nariz en el rosado cabello.

-Solo... prométeme que tendrás cuidado-susurró con voz compungida, teñida de preocupación.

Ella sonrió. Podía darle eso al menos. Ambos habían experimentado lo que era perderse el uno al otro, entendía su preocupación.

-Lo prometo-le dijo contra sus labios antes de sellarlos con un beso de buenas noches y caer en el tan esperado descanso que ambos merecían.


	5. Tinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había tocado fondo. Solo era un miserable condenado a muerte sin esperanzas de verdadera felicidad y con un alma tan negra como la tinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes trate de lincharme porque Aries no aparece en este fic y Loke está con otra mujer, quiero explicarles que el fic está centrado en los pensamientos de Loke durante sus días en Earthland, antes de que se uniera a Fairy Tail. Es canon que estuvo con otras mujeres durante sus tres años en el Mundo Humano. 
> 
> Ahora, en mi opinión, este es el peor momento en la vida de Loke, unos meses después a su exilio y justo antes de que se uniera a Fairy Tail. No ve ninguna luz, no tiene ninguna esperanza, fue condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa en el Mundo Humano, y ni siquiera se le permitió decirle adiós a aquellos que ama *tos* Aries *tos*. Esta viviendo una existencia miserable, llena de auto indulgencias y odio hacia sí mismo, esperando una muerte que tarda en llegar. Utiliza el placer carnal para enterrar el dolor en su alma, sin embargo, la única cosa que en realidad necesita, la única mujer que desea está lejos de él, y nunca más volverá a verla. Quería retratar esos sentimientos y resultó bastante angsty. 
> 
> De cualquier manera, me gusta mucho como resultó el fic, creo que es lo mejor que escribí para la Lories Week 2015, y me hace feliz, porque es el mejor final que podría haberle dado a esta maravillosa semana!

Tinta.

Su existencia se había vuelto tan negra como la tinta.

No conseguía ubicar el momento exacto en que su vida se había descarrilado incontrolablemente hasta llegar a este punto. Pero mientras yacía acostado en una cama de sábanas baratas con una mujer a su lado cuyo nombre apenas recordaba y una botella de whiskey a medio terminar en la mesa de noche, se dio cuenta de que en algún punto de los últimos meses su vida había cesado de tener sentido y había pasado a convertirse en una mera y negra existencia.

Una existencia que no valía la pena vivir.

Volteó la cabeza hacia el costado, pero la morocha estaba profundamente dormida después de una sesión de agotador placer. Volvió la vista al techo, la mirada completamente vacía, y se preguntó si había alguna manera de apurar el trámite que significaba su destierro. Moriría de todas formas. Al final, cuando no había forma de cambiar su destino, rápido y temprano sonaba mejor que tortuoso y tarde.

Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana llevándose la botella de whiskey consigo. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, en una postura impropia del León. Sus compañeros celestiales probablemente se preocuparían si lo vieran en ese estado de dejadez y miseria. Pero sus compañeros no estaban allí, nunca volverían a verlo, nunca tendrían que ver el patético rejunte de polvo de estrellas en el que se había convertido. Tch. ¿A quién engañaba? Ya no era el León, solo era una triste sobra de lo que alguna vez había sido el espíritu más fuerte del zodiaco.

Tomó un vaso y se sirvió lo que quedaba del whiskey mientras una risa cínica se abría paso entre sus labios. Sí, últimamente el cinismo había teñido sus pensamientos con su color ocre y su sabor seco. La vida se le hacía irónica, y los manejos del destino estúpidos. Bebió un poco y dejó que el fuerte alcohol le quemara la garganta. Su existencia era irónica, un inmortal condenado a muerte.

Apoyó el antebrazo contra el marco de la ventana, la cabeza contra la mano, y su mirada vacía recorrió la ciudad iluminada en el medio de la noche a través de los vidrios polarizados del motel. Cada pequeña luz se le antojaba una estrella, y si estrujaba su imaginación lo suficiente, podía dibujar constelaciones en el mar de luces, memorias de un lugar al que no podía regresar. Rabia empezó a burbujear dentro de su pecho, sisear a través de su mano que casi rompe el vaso que sostenía, y le devolvió un poco de emoción a los ojos. Podía ver reflejado contra el vidrio tan claro como si realmente estuviera allí al maldito rey que lo había desterrado. Tuvo ganas de reventar el vaso contra la pared, dejar que la furia se apoderara de su cuerpo, destruir todo aquello que le impedía volver a su hogar, volver a sus amigos, volver a _ella_.

Pero respiró un hondo suspiro para recuperar la compostura al tiempo en que sus ojos volvían a vaciarse.

Bajo su mirada, transeúntes nocturnos hacían a escondidas lo que en su vida diurna no podían. A unas cuadras divisó putas trabajando, autos parando y levantando, y un proxeneta cobrando sus honorarios. Aún no había caído tan bajo como para descargar sus deseos carnales con prostitutas, pero siempre le pareció interesante observar como todo tipo de humanos se acercaba temerosamente a ese mundo de tabú. Protegidos bajo el manto de la oscuridad, los humanos se atrevían a lo que en otros contextos no harían, demasiado preocupados por el constante qué dirán.

Curiosa, la naturaleza humana. Curioso como anteponen el parecer en vez del ser. Así, la manzana podría estar totalmente podrida por dentro pero mientras tuviera cáscara reluciente igual la comprarían.

Tomó un trago del whiskey con una sonrisa tan amarga como el brebaje que fluía por su boca. Él era una fruta podrida. Él estaba pudriéndose por dentro, un poco más muerto a cada segundo que pasaba, un vestigio de la grandeza que alguna vez había sido. Y sin embargo, su exterior se conservaba reluciente, joven, atractivo, una perfecta manzana roja que todo amante querría comprar. Mujeres no le faltaban, podía tener cuantas quisiera, pues ninguna se resistía a su seductora sonrisa y a sus ardientes ojos verdes, prometedores de noches únicas e inolvidables.

Así es, amantes le sobraban, pero sin embargo nunca estaba satisfecho, nunca estaba satisfecho porque nunca obtenía lo que realmente deseaba. Y no podría obtenerlo nunca. Le estaba vedado, prohibido, un sueño inalcanzable que ni siquiera podía llegar a rozar por más lejos que extendiera su mano. Si pudiera tener lo que realmente deseaba, solo por una noche, solo por un momento, solo por un precario segundo…

Tiernos ojos compasivos enmarcados por esponjoso cabello rosado y una sonrisa cálida invadieron su mente, se esparcieron por cada rincón de su consciencia hasta no dejar lugar sin conquistar. El rostro de Aries le sonreía con tanto amor que lo que alguna vez fue el espíritu del León tuvo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarse del marco de la ventana para que no lo volteara. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía olfatear su aroma a rocío y flores silvestres, sentir su piel cálida como lana en invierno bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el sabor de su boca sobre sus labios.

Se dejó endulzar por esa fantasía durante unos frágiles segundos que lo llevaron más alto que ningún orgasmo, antes de abrir los ojos y disipar el precioso sueño.

No, no podía permitir que la fantasía echara raíces en su corazón, o de lo contrario lo haría pedazos como dulce veneno que tortura con una falsa ilusión de felicidad. Aries no estaba, nunca más la vería, nunca más sentiría su olor o su sabor, o el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos. Nunca más volvería a oír su risa ligera, o vería sus determinados ojos, o tendría que lidiar con un infantil arranque de terquedad. Era un desterrado, un condenado a muerte, penado a morir lenta y miserablemente, sufriendo el no poder despedirse y tener que vivir sin la mujer que amaba.

Bueno, si es que esta existencia negra como la tinta podía llamarse vida.

Escuchó que las mantas se removían inquietas, y cuando volteó la cabeza vio a su amante temporaria sentada sobre la cama, restregándose la cara antes de buscarlo con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él suspiró con indulgencia, repugnancia y odio hacia sí mismo. La mujer realmente era hermosa. Los ojos tan celestes que brillaban en la oscuridad, la piel bronceada y suave como satén, facciones finas y equilibradas enmarcadas por cascadas de rizos negros. Sus curvas estaban bien posicionadas, sus pechos eran turgentes, las caderas anchas y las piernas largas. Recordó que había atraído la mirada de todos los hombres y algunas mujeres en el bar en el que la había conocido. Se había mostrado indiferente e inalcanzable ante todos los pretendientes que se le había acercado a ella y a sus amigas, pero al final se había rendido ante los encantos del inhumano seductor. Todas las mujeres lo hacían. Era un hombre condenadamente bueno en el arte de la seducción. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Menos a la que realmente amaba.

-Loke, amor, ¿sucede algo?

Loke. Ese era el nombre que había decidido utilizar para perderse en el mundo de los humanos. Un simple, mundano y condenado a morir humano más.

Ella lo miraba con ojos entre cariñosos y lujuriosos, con intención de atraerlo a la cama. Pero esos lascivos ojos celestes carecían la inocencia de los de color tierra que él amaba. Prometían placer carnal pero les faltaba el calor emocional que la patética excusa de León estaba desesperadamente buscando. Observó a la morocha-Catalina si recordaba bien su nombre- y de repente tuvo ganas de gritar. Quiso tirar abajo el edificio, gastar la energía vital que le quedaba en destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor. Su interior se pudría. Sin embargo, nada afloró a la superficie. La cáscara brillaba reluciente, la jugosa manzana podrida que esta mujer había decidido comprar. Sus labios dibujaron su sonrisa más carismática y le contestó con tono suave, sugerente:

-Solo estaba sirviéndome un trago-dijo mientras se terminaba el whiskey-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?-el tono que imprimió en esas palabras hicieron que Catalina se ruborizara.

Estaba vacío por dentro. Se pudría.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas a la cama conmigo-susurró ella con sonrisa gatuna, palmeando el lugar a su lado.

Leo, Loke, cualquiera que fuera su nombre en ese momento, sonrió con hambre en los ojos.

-Eso puedo arreglarlo.

Se paseó hasta la cama despreocupadamente, mientras observaba a la mujer morderse el labio anticipatoriamente. Por un momento, el gesto le causó repulsión, él mismo se causó repulsión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Él, el orgulloso León, conformándose con descargar su lujuria con una mujer que ni siquiera deseaba? Luego se recordó con amargura que ya no era el León, que no era más que un miserable condenado a muerte, desterrado de su tierra, castigado con todos los placeres que el Mundo Humano tenía para ofrecerle menos ese que su corazón terriblemente deseaba.

Apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama, le acarició el rostro y el cuello con una mano mientras ella entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello y lo urgía a que continuara. No era más que un triste vejestorio de estrella, restos de polvo que alguna vez había sido luz. Las caricias aumentaron en intensidad, excitando, atrayendo, atrapando. Labios se confundían con dedos, dedos se confundían con lenguas, y el condenado a muerte cerró los ojos, trató de salir de su miseria, pues si se concentraba lo suficiente podía imaginar que esa piel que estaba tocando era pálida como la nieve y que esa boca que besaba era la misma que emitía la risa que adoraba.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que las pensara.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Aries?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando terminó de pronunciar la oración. Catalina levantó la vista del trabajo que estaba haciendo con la lengua y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confusa.

-¿Qué?

Por un momento, una parte intacta de su consciencia se sintió asqueada ante la mera idea de comparar a Aries con una mujer humana común y corriente. Pero era un condenado a muerte que había tocado fondo, cuya lamentable existencia se sostenía en los placeres carnales que los humanos le pudieran ofrecer y el alma vacía. Moriría tarde o temprano, y el maldito de su rey le había negado el último deseo que podría haber pedido, lo único que realmente le importaba. Su existencia no era más que un miserable pedazo de tinta que pronto sería borrado de la tristeza de este mundo. Una atrocidad más o menos no le hacía la diferencia, sinceramente. Si tan solo podía otorgarse esta pequeña indulgencia, tal vez su existencia sería un poco menos infeliz.

-¿Te importa que te llame Aries mientras tenemos sexo?-preguntó con la mirada tan vacía como su pecho.

Ya no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.

Varias expresiones cruzaron el rostro de la mujer, entre ellas la confusión, la indignación y la rabia. Sin embargo, la excitación que humedecía su entrepierna pareció ganarle a cualquier orgulloso problema que tuviera, porque después de unos segundos susurró:

-Haz lo que quieras.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Bien-fue lo único que contestó. No tenía la paciencia para soportar quejas.

La noche fue lenta y extremadamente erótica. Se perdió en el juego del sexo, se permitió borrar sus desdichas con ardiente placer lujurioso mientras que gritos y gemidos se perdían más allá de ese cuarto de motel barato. Dejó que sus dedos imaginaran que recorrían la piel que adoraba y que sus labios soñaran con el sabor de la primavera. Cuando finalmente llegó a su clímax y placer blanco nubló su visión, fue el nombre de la mujer que amaba el que coronó sus labios, y por un momento la ilusión de felicidad casi pareció real. Pero luego ese momento terminó, y la realidad destruyó la fantasía.

Exterior que reluce e interior que se pudre. Veneno negro como la tinta corroyendo poco a poco lo que quedaba de su corazón.

La calma y el cansancio los encontraron con ella descansando sobre su pecho, contenta ahora que había sido complacida y con el percance de los nombres completamente olvidado. Él miraba al techo con ojos límpidos, preguntándose si convendría insinuar que deberían arreglarse para irse, ya que el hotel lo estaba pagando él. Una parte de su interior estaba preocupada, pues por primera vez el placer físico no había conseguido erradicar su dolor existencial. Seguía sintiéndose vacío.

-¿Eres mago? Sabes, en la ciudad vecina esta este gremio increíble, es el gremio más fuerte del país.

Escuchó la voz de la mujer que estaba abrazando, y por una simple cuestión de respeto volteó el rostro para mirarla a la cara.

-¿En serio?-preguntó cortésmente.

-Sí, está lleno de magos increíbles. Estoy segura de que te aceptarían sin dudarlo, no se perderían una oportunidad como tú.

Loke la miró a los ojos y le parecieron tan fáciles de leer que le dio lástima. Una muchacha con deseos de grandeza, esperando que él fuera a gremio más poderoso del país, se convirtiera en un mago reconocido y la llevara con él. Los humanos eran aburridamente repetitivos.

Suspiró, pensando que el dinero extra tampoco le haría daño, y que en una ciudad grande sería fácil confundirse entre la multitud.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó con un dejo de vida asomando en su voz.

-Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail. Tal vez las hadas pudieran devolverle una razón para vivir.


End file.
